Saying Goodbye
by Brulian4ever
Summary: The Brucas scene I wish had been in the Leyton wedding episode. Brooke's POV. Brucas.


**A/N - OK, so I don't really know where this came from but one of my biggest peevs about the last few episodes of the season was that we never got a Brucas goodbye. We got a Breyton goodbye (sort of) and I just felt like this amazing couple deserved a proper goodbye. It's from Brooke's POV.**

**As always, I own nothing and please review! I'm actually pretty proud of this one! OH! And for those of you who are reading Decisions and Does Forever Work For You, I promise I am in the process of updating! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He's facing away from you when you slip into the tent and you watch him for a moment before quietly speaking. "You clean up pretty good, Scott." He doesn't even have to turn around for you to know that he's smiling, that's how well you know him. Yup, you were right. That Scott grin is planted firmly on his face when he turns to face you. "Nervous?" Your eyes twinkle mischievously as you slowly approach him, absentmindedly brushing some lint off his jacket and straightening his tie.

"Truthfully?" He looks at you for a moment and you nod. "I'm terrified Brooke. Marriage, parenthood.. What if I can't do it? What if I can't take care of them?" Your expression softens and you reach out to gently touch his cheek.

"You're going to be an amazing father, Lucas." Tears fill your eyes and you quickly blink them away. "That little boy or girl is going to be so lucky to have you and…" You break off for a moment as a rush of sadness hits you unrepentantly but you quickly push it aside. "Peyton Sawyer is one lucky girl that she gets to be Mrs. Lucas Scott."

"Brooke…" He reaches out to you but you shake your head quickly as tears fill your eyes again and he drops his hand back to his side.

"I just wanted to say congratulations…" You say finally, composing yourself and smiling again. "You know, before everything started."

"Thanks Brooke." He hesitates for a moment before enveloping you in a hug and you hesitate for just a second before wrapping your arms around him and losing your in his arms for just a moment. "You look beautiful by the way." He whispers before pulling away and you smile as you look down at the black dress Peyton picked out for you. "But I still think red is your color." You stare up into his blue eyes for a long time before slowly shaking your head.

"No, red was never my color, Luke, red was our color." Your voice comes out much sadder than you had expected and you quickly look away. You didn't come here to do this, really you didn't. All you wanted was a few moments with him before he married your best friend. "I should go." You force a smile, trying to lighten the moment. "I'll see you at the alter." You turn to leave but his hand on your arm causes you stop and look back at him. You're surprised at his expression, something that looks too similar to sadness, but you're shocked at the tears that are swimming in his eyes.

"I know red is our color, Brooke…" He says finally. "Maybe that's why I like it on you so much."

"Luke…" You shake your head slowly. You really wish he wouldn't say things like that to you because it's only going to make it even harder to watch him marry Peyton.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget." He says finally and you look at him in confusion. "I haven't forgotten what we had. I haven't forgotten what we were."

"It doesn't matter." You shake your head again.

"It matters to me." He brushes the tears from your face. "I hate that I'm the reason you've shed so many tears. I hate that I've hurt you so many times. That's why I never bring up our relationship. I didn't want you to think about that. I didn't want to cause you pain again."

"It wasn't all bad." You finally speak and you don't even bother fighting the tears anymore. "Luke, I'll never regret the time I spent with you, but deep down I always knew you were meant to be with Peyton."

"Brooke, I love Peyton, you know that…" His words sting a little more that you thought they would. "But you were my first love. You taught me how to love." His hand cups your cheek again and instinctively you lean into his touch. "So, yeah, I love Peyton and I want to spend my life with her and I know that she and I will be happy together but there's part of my heart that she can never have; the part that was stolen by a pretty cheerleader when I was 16. That part belongs to the girl who always had faith in me, even when I didn't deserve it; who found me on a basketball court when I was at my lowest and told me that we were going to get through it together. It belongs to the girl who will take in a child that needs her without hesitation and love them like they were her own." He pauses for a moment. "It belongs to the girl who was next to me when all my dreams came true." The two of you stare at each other for what seems like hours but could only have been a few seconds before you silently lean up and brush your lips across his. You don't care that this officially makes you the worst Maid of Honor in history. You're saying goodbye to your first love and that's something that doesn't concern Peyton.

"I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?" His lips curl into a smile as you repeat the words you said to him a year ago.

"I love you too Brooke Davis." He pulls into one more hug and you hold onto him tightly before slowly letting go. You look at him for one more second before slowly turning and walking away. Now you're done. Now you can finally move on.


End file.
